Various solvents and techniques have been used to reflow organic surfaces such as paint and thermoplastic polymers, see for example British Patent No. 1,165,176. The basic problem in reflow operations is the lack of a solvent or combination of solvents which easily reflows the surface and does not deleteriously affect the surface in the reflowing operation. To date most solvents known have drawbacks which adversely affect the reflowed surface in one or more ways. Some cause discoloration, some cause blooming, some form a haze, some cause crazing and some cause blistering. These problems are especially acute in the reflow organic surfaces with a minimum of these drawbacks, of course, are very desirable. Thus, an intensive search has been conducted to discover a solvent combination suitable for use in commercial production and repair.